The Real World: Camp Rock
by sarah.write.now
Summary: When the cast of Camp Rock and a few crossover characters get together in one house: People stop being polite, and starting getting REAL. Rated T... Smitchie, Nalex, Niley and moree!
1. Considerably Interesting

**AN: Here's my new story! I was watching _The Real World: Brooklyn _last night and I couldn't help but think how cool it'd be to make a fanfiction based on it! I thought about it over and over, and decided that the cast from a movie that I'd use is... CAMP ROCK! Hehe.**

_Dear ,_

_We are pleased to inform you that The Real World producers think you are considerably interesting enough to join the cast of this season's Real World. We are entitling this season: The Real World: Dallas. Since you already live here, you will be the first person to pick up the others. Here is the list of the rest of the cast. The ones highlighted are the ones you will be picking up._

_Shane Grey_

_Nate Black_

_Jason Red_

_**Alex Russo**_

_Miley Stewart_

_Mandy James_

_Caitlyn Gellar_

**_Justin Russo_**

_PS: Yes, there are siblings, which is why you'll be picking up both of the Russos. They are coming from Waverly Place, New York._

Mitchie placed her letter down, and headed to her bedroom to pack, while several thought swirled through her mind. "Considerably interesting enough?" She muttered under her breath. She had no idea why she even entered the auditions for The Real World. Her mom didn't know about it... but her boyfriend did. His name was James, and he was the one who had encouraged her to go on The Real World. She was sure if she could sing and play her guitar often enough on national television, that maybe she could score a record deal. Maybe... As she heard the front door of her home unlock she let out a sigh and prepared herself to tell Jimmy that she had made it.

Alex/Justin Russo:

Alex pushed her acceptance letter to The Real World cast across the table and stuck her tongue out at her brother Justin. "Ha! I made it in!!" She giggled, knowing Justin couldn't have made it in. He was sooo boring. They had both entered to join the cast in hops of beating out the other sibling.

"Um, Al, so did I." Justin said lifting his letter up from under the table. Alex gaped at him.

"No! I wanted to get _away _from this stupid house, now that I'm old enough!" She cried hopelessly. She had turned eighteen about three months ago, and yet she still hadn't moved out. "And mostly, I wanted to get away from YOU." She snapped in her anger. He looked hurt for a moment, but then he hid it with a "clever" comeback.

"Well, well... I wanted to get away from you, MORE." He said, then he turned to Max for a hi-five. But Max just shook his head in sympathy and left the kitchen table to eat his pancakes and orange soda in his room.

"Well, now you're stuck with me." Alex said, sticking her tongue out once again. On that last note, they both groaned loudly.

Nate Black/Miley Stewart:

"Miley, I got in!" Nate said to his best friend. Miley Stewart was his nieghbor and they had lived next to each other all their lives. They had dared each other to enter The Real World auditions, and were both surprsied to find that they got in.

"That's great Nate!" Miley said happily. She hoped that being with him in the same house would encourage her to express her feelings for him. Hopefully...

He would feel the same way.

"So... you wanna tell your dad?" He asked her slyly. Her dad was crazy overprotective, and at nineteen she still lived with him. Nate was also nineteen and he had lived with his brother since he was six, because his parents died in a car crash. Now, he still lived here, though his brother had moved out awhile ago.

"No!" She said, suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling of dread.

"Fine..." He said, his eyes gleaming. "I will!" He bolted towards her door.

"No!" Miley screamed, following him.

"Catch me," He said smiling, "If you can."

"DiCaprio wannabee." She muttered to herself.

Shane Grey:

"Damn it, I got in." He groaned to himself, slamming the letter onto his countertop. He was a twenty year old college student who desperately needed a life, but didn't dare get one.

Ever since he broke up with his girlfriend, Tess, he was too depressed to get out there. Of course his buddies had noticed, and his best friend Jimmy had told him to audition for the Real World. Woopie! Wait, what? Shane was convinced he was losing his mind.

"Better go pack..." He mumbled, placing his cup-o-soup on the counter. (He had, in fact, been living off of Ramen and coca cola, like every other college student.)

Caitlyn Gellar:

Caitlyn stared at the letter in her hand. She was screaming to herself, freaking out. She had never, ever, auditioned for Real World. She would never degrade herself to such levels. Caitlyn threw the letter across the room in disgust. She had a pretty good idea of who had auditioned her for the stupid reality show.

Her obsessive father, who happened to own half of MTV. She picked up her cell phone and dialed her dad's number. As soon as he answered, she spoke up.

"Dad, what the hell is wrong with you-" She was cut off.

"Honey, I have to go. Major meeting with Lauren Conrad! Sorry, we'll talk later!" He hung up. She groaned and then stopped.

_Lauren Conrad?_

Mandy James:

Mandy stood in front of her mirror and moaned at the pain in her leg. She had been working out like crazy: desperate for the role of Hannah Montana's backup dancer. But she had somehow found time to audition for Real World, knowing it would possibly giver her the big break that she needed. Well, just as she suspected, her mail carrier came running in. His name was George, and let's just say they were "good friends".

"The letter came from Real World!!" George yelled. She screamed excitedly and gave him a quick kiss.

"Here we go," She said ripping open the letter. She stopped after reading the first line.

"And the verdict is...?" George queried.

"I got in!" She screamed. Not to be... _overconfident _but she knew that she would get in.

Who would deny her? She asked herself scanning her body in the full length mirror.

_George wouldn't..._ She thought to herself as his eyes scanned her hungrily.

"I'll miss you." He whined.

"Aww," She smiled sympathetically.

Jason Red:

"I got in!" He yelled to himself. He was soooo excited. The Real World! He was going to outerspace, surely that's what the flyer meant by "A whole new world". But he didn't get the part about politeness.... was there a Miss Manners in outerspace.

"Oh well," He said to himself. "I want a banana!"

**AN: Okay, I hope you like the beginning of my new storryyy!!! I'm so excited for this story!  
**

**OKAYZZ SOOO, REVIEWWWW!!**


	2. Billy Banana

**AN: Chapter two is up! I really like this story, that's why I'm updating so soon. So, I only got 7 reviews last time. :( Not to be rude or anything, I mean.. I'm very grateful to those who did review. But how bout' we make it at least TEN REVIEWS or else, no update. Please? So Ten plus seven equals seventeen. Kay? Kay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't on Real World, Dallas Texas, Camp Rock, or any of the characters. :)**

THE REAL WORLD: CAMP ROCK

Mitchie held up a sign that said "Russo Siblings" high in the air, in hopes of not looking like a total idiot. She glanced around the airport nervously. She hoped she wouldn't be the unlucky castmate who happened to pick up the bitch and the player. That would just _suck._ Suddenly a girl with dark, long, curls and brown sparkling eyes skipped up to her. Mitchie nervously glanced at her outfit. She had "dressed to impress" wearing her favorite black converse, with black skinny jeans, a black tuxedo blazer, and tons of gold chains and rings.

"Hey, heyyy." The girl said. She was wearing a pair of green converse with grey skinny jeans and a pretty shirt, with lots of jewlery as well.

"Um, hi... are you one of the Russo's?" Mitchie asked her nervously.

"Yeah! I'm Alex, and my brother Justin is back there... carrying _our _bags." She smiled. Mitchie smiled back, while glancing at the struggling boy who looked similar to Alex. He was carrying at least seven bags. Six of which were purple. "I love your hair!" Alex said gently touching one of Mitchie's waves.

"Thanks." Mitchie said, her smile turning genuine. She really liked this girl... and not just because of the compliments. "Um, should we help him?" Mitchie asked Alex, waving her hand towards the boy with seven bags.

"Nah. He's got it." Alex said smirking. As he grew closer Mitchie realized that the six purple bags were Alex's, and the other one covered in stickers of different action figures.. was Justin's.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie." She said when he finally got close enough for him to hear.

"J-Just... Justin." He gasped, dropping three of the bags. "Geez Al, did you need to bring your whole closet?"

"I needed to have a selection." Alex pouted.

"I'll help you." Mitchie offered, picking up the three bags he dropped. He smiled in gratitude, then shot a look at Alex.

"Fine." She sighed, picking up one bag. He smiled in triumpth and carried the rest with much less grief.

With Nate Black:

Nate jumped out of the taxi that had driven him from Houston, Texas, to Dallas. He reached for his backpack... his two suitcases and guitar were already sitting on the sidewalk beside him. Just as he was about to pull the bag out of the taxi it drove away. He swore.

"Wait!" He shouted, but the taxi didn't turn back. "Damn." He swore again. His sign was in that bag, and he had forgotten what the person he was looking for's name was. But he did remember what he looked like. Black hair, obviously straightened... kind of muscular. Nate sighed, praying silently that he could find the guy in the mess of people pouring out of the airport.

"Yo," He heard a deep voice say from behind him. Nate turned around, and found himself staring at the guy he was supposed to pick up. He had jumped out of a taxi himself, and was standing with the door open. The guy flicked his cigarette onto the sidewalk and smiled.

"Er, hi." Nate said uncomfortably. He hated smokers.

"You Nate Black?" They guy asked.

"Yeah,"

"Oh cool, I'm Shane Grey. You were s'posed to pick me up, but I found your taxi on the other end of the airport... without you in it." He smiled genuinely.

"Oh thanks, man. I thought I lost my wallet forever." He said with overwhelming relief, he grabbed at the backpack sitting beside Shane.

"Welcome." Was all Shane said. "So you ready to hit the road?"

"Definately." Nate said eagerly.

"Cool,"

Jason Red:

Jason smiled affectionately at the banana in his hand. He had just bought it at a fruit vending machine near the park where he was supposed to meet his space mate. (He still thought he was going to outerspace.)

"Are you Jason?" A high-pitched voice screeched behind him. He instantly covered his ears.

"Er, yeah!" He shouted at the same level as she had.

"Okay!" She smiled. "You're cute."

"You're not." He said honestly. She gave him a dirty look and glanced at her LG Shine. She looked fine... in her opinion.

"Are you-" He looked at his sign, "Mandy James?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"Oh."

"Are you going to eat that?" She asked him, poking the banana in his head.

"No!" He gasped, horrified. "That would hurt poor Billy Banana!"

"Oh.. sorry." She said, wondering why Real World producers would cast a lunatic.

"So you play guitar?" She asked him, gently touching the guitar in his hand. He only had the guitar, a banana, and a backpack with him. (He was expecting to only wear his astronaut suit.)

"Yes'm!" He said excitedly.

"Great, I'm looking forward to hearing you play!" She said eagerly.

"Yeah..." He said. He didn't know if he'd have time to play guitar with all the outerspaceness and such. He just brought it for _decor'_, as his mommy said.

Caitlyn:

Caitlyn was standing by that very park, unknowningly inches away from Jason and Mandy. But she was waiting for someone else. She was wearing neon pink leggings (organic) with a t-shirt that had "GO GREEN" stamped on it in, you guessed it, neon green. On her feet were hiking boots.

In case she wanted to hike, duh. (She obviously had never been to Dallas Texas.)

She noticed a girl with unusually long hair, that fell into mermaid curls all the way down to her waist, with bright turqoise eyes. The girl was staring at her curiously, while glancing at a picture in her hands. She was wearing cowboy boots with a sequined tanktop and jeans. And she was making her way towards Caitlyn.

"Hey, darlin'. I'm Miley, are you Caitlyn Gellar?" She asked, leaning in. "From the Real World?"

"Yes... Miley? I thought I was picking up..." She looked at her name card. "Um, Destiny Hope Stewart?"

"Oh, nobody calls me that. Just call me Miley." _Miley _said energetically.

"Okay," Caitlyn said, not bothering to ask where she got the name Miley out of Destiny Hope.

"Well, let's get to the house, I can't wait to meet everyone. You know I already know someone who is in the house." Miley whispered.

"Who?" Caitlyn asked curiously.

"His name is Nate Black. We both auditioned together, and we both got in!" She smiled wistfully, and Caitlyn could guess that Miley and Nate were not just "friends".

"Well, I can't wait to meet him!" Caitlyn said, trying to make her voice as upbeat as Miley's, though she was dreading being cooped up in a house to be studied like guinea pigs by thousands of stupid teenagers, bored at 10:00PM on wednesdays. Ugh.

As the taxi they had climbed in got closer to the house, a big flashing sign came into view.

**WELCOME TO THE REAL WORLD.**

**AN: Okay, so I hope you liked it. I want at least TEN REVIEWS, OR I DON'T UPDATE, PLEASE!**

**Oh, and please vote for me in CuteRockstar101's awards by Feb.14!!! I'm up for best story (Imaginary Lover and Resisting You) and Best Author (MeSsWiThMe34)**

**Also check out my blog: . there's only one entry so far, but whatever! :)**

:)


	3. Twelve Boots

**AN: Yes! 17 reviews, and now I am happy!!! Okay, chapter threee.**

Mitchie and the Russos had already been sitting in the house and goofing off for quite some time before the others showed up. They had also picked out their bedrooms, which were organized in different colors of the rainbow. Mitchie and Alex chose the purple one, while Justins chose the red one. (He said it would go good with his Tears Of Blood poster.) He sluggishly lay in bed awaiting the arrival of a boy to share a room with. Or a really cute girl, maybe?

"There's one more bed," Mitchie noticed after she had hung up all of her Paramore and Academy Is... posters. Alex nodded her head.

"Yes, and awesome posters by the way," Alex giggled. Mitchie looked from her posters to Alex's and realized they were the exact same ones, the only difference was Alex also had a poster of Forever The Sickest Kids.

"Oh, they look interesting," Mitchie said, pointing at FTSK.

"Yeah, their music is wicked. I dated the singer." She smiled.

"You did?" Mitchie gasped. She had never met a famous person, let alone dated one.

"Yeah, they're all from my hometown." She smiled in remembrance.

"Oh, cool." Mitchie nodded her head.

"I think someone's here!" Alex said, hearing a door open.

"Sweet!" Mitchie screamed. They both jumped off of their beds and ran out of the room, then caught up to Justin who was already at the door.

"Excited little sis?" Asked Justin, amused by Alex's jumping. She continued to bounce on her toes.

"Yes," She said with no shame. They heard the door click open and turned their attention there. Two boys emerged from outside, one with curly brown hair, and the other with dark black hair that was straightened to a max.

"Hi!" Alex said energetically, hugging each one tightly. They both hugged back awkwardly, not expecting such a _warm_ welcome.

"Er, hi." The curly-haired one said. "I'm Nate,"

"And I'm Shane." The taller one chirped up.

"Nice to meet you!" Mitchie said shyly. Alex frowned, remembering that Mitchie hadn't been shy when meeting the Russos. But then again, these guys were attractive, and Justin wasn't the least bit attractive. (In Alex's mind, anyway.)

"So, d'you guys wanna sleep in my room?" Justin asked nonchalantly.

"Ahh, I was hoping on sleeping with the girls," Shane said winking in there general direction.

"You wish," Alex said rolling her eyes. Shane let out a faux-defeated sigh, and nodded his head at Justin.

"Sure then," He said, and Nate nodded in agreement.

"So, you seem shy." Alex determined, looking at Nate. He grinned.

"A little bit," He said. "But only around cute girls." He said putting his arm around Alex, and Mitchie.

"Very smooth," She laughed.

"I know." He winked. _What am I doing??_

"I'm smoother!" Shane called out, pulling Mitchie out from under Nate, and lifting her up so he was carrying her bridal style. " So where's your room, sweetheart?"

"Um, I'm not sure I want to tell you that," Mitchie said.

"And why not?" Shane asked.

"You might start stalking me and stuff... like on that one episode of Real World: L.A.!" She screeched. **AN: Not a real episode, never happened, just made it up.**

"Oh," He said, looking disappointed. Just as he was about to put her down, two girls barged in. Alex pulled Nate's arm off of her and ran towards them.

"Hi! Welcome!" She said happily, hugging them both. Miley smiled, but Caitlyn looked disgruntled.

"I hate it here already," Caitlyn mumbled.

"Hey ya'll." Miley said, matching Alex's tone of enthusiasm. "Natey!" She cried, running towards him. "I missed you." She hugged him, and he patted her back, looking slightly embarassed.

"I see we already have a couple." Alex said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she was telling me about it before, they knew each other before the show." Caitlyn said nodding towards them. Alex nodded.

"I wouldn't have guessed." Alex said sarcastically. Caitlyn smiled.

"Hey, another sarcasm lover! Hi-five." Caitlyn said.

"You should bunk with me and Mitch," Alex said.

"Sure, at least I know I won't be in for some late night make out sessions," Caitlyn said turning her attention back on Nate and Miley. But they were now separated, with a disappointed looking Miley and a relieved Nate. "Or not..."

"Maybe it's a one-sided relationship," Mitchie assessed, joining the conversation. "I like your shoes," She added, glancing at Caitlyn's graffiti converse.

"Thanks, I think we'll be sharing our shoes often." She said, noticing that both Alex, Mitchie, and herself had converse on.

"Totally, I brought all thirty-four of my converse collection. I also have a few boots with me..." She let her voice trail off as she counted in her head.

"Cool,"

"Hey, they others are here!" Justin yelled. Everyone turned there attention towards the door, just as Alex shouted out, "Twelve boots!"

**AN: What will meeting Mandi and Jason be like? Reviews!!! At least TEN MORE REVIEWS! Thanks to those who reviewed last time! And please vote for me in CuteRockstar101's awards.**


	4. All The Single Ladies

**AN: Okay, so I only got eight more reviews than before, even though I asked for ten, but whatever! I'm happy, and I'm addicted to this story, so I'm updating. =)**

They heard the click of the door opening, and each of the room mates turned their attention towards the door. Alex closed her mouth and wiggled her arms, preparing herself to welcome the newcomers.

"Heya!" Alex screamed as a girl with dark brown hair and over-glossed lips walked in. Followed by a boy with floppy hair, a banana, and an astronaut helmet, which he would later say he picked up at an unusual gift shop. **AN: Random, I know.**

"Mandy," The girl said, prying Alex's welcoming arms off of her body in exchange for her hand. Alex frowned... no one had refused her a hug yet. But she shook Mandy's hand anyway. Shane and Nate were looking at Jason's guitar with fierce fascination exposed on their faces.

"Dude, you got the new Gibson!" Nate cried out like a little girl. Alex snorted.

"He's acting like he just saw a sneak peek of the new Marc Jacobs line." Mitchie said incredulously.

"Mitch, only you, me, and maybe the other girls would act like that. I doubt Nate would..." Alex explained.

"Oh," Mitchie said frowning slightly.

"Okay, so... I'm bored." Miley yelled loudly.

"Okay! That means it's time for FUN-NESS." Alex giggled. "To the really awesome living room!"

"Yayerzz!" Mitchie said clapping her hands. Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Miley, you wanna go and... hang?" Mandy asked her. Alex rolled her eyes this time. Miley did seem like the girliest girl next to Mandy, so it seemed natural that that's who she picked.

After they left, Mitchie took her ipod and put Paramore on repeat, then they all sat around in a circle.

"So... wanna... like, learn about each other?" Mitchie asked timidly.

"Sure!" Alex said loudly. The others nodded, knowing they couldn't match Alex's energy.

"Okay, how about we all tell each other if we're single or not?" Shane asked eagerly.

"Kay!" Alex shouted. "I'm singleeee. I just broke up with my boyfriend, Dean, right before I came on the show. We went out for two years."

"Nicee." Caitlyn giggled. "I'm single, I've been single forever!"

"I'm single. My girlfriend Miranda... well, let's just say she threw her hairdryer at me."

"Ugh, rough dude." Nate muttered. "I'm single, have been for quite some time."

"You best you," Shane said sarcastically. "I'm single, ready for the lad-ays!"

"Well, I'm with someone, my boyfriend Jimmy." Mitchie said, and she smiled as Shane's face dropped.

"I'm single! I've never had a first kiss!" Jason screeched.

"Dude," Shane yelled. "You just don't _admit _that!"

"I guess... that's all of us." Alex sighed.

"So," Mitchie stalled. "What're we gonna do?"

"Let's go to our room," Alex suggested.

"Sweet!" Shane said, jumping out of his seat.

"Not _you_." Caitlyn said, disgusted. "Alex, Mitchie, and me."

"Oh," His face dropped again.

Two hours later:

Needless to say, Shane and Nate snuck in anyway, and Caitlyn and Justin took off for his room. Alex almost gagged when she saw them leave. So it was just Shane and Nate and Alex and Mitchie. (No one knew where Jason was.)

"So, what d'you want to do?" Alex asked jumping up.

"VIDEO GAMES!" Mitchie yelled, plugging her PS2 into the plasma screen tv.

"Sweet, you like video games?" Shane asked her, practically drooling.

"Totes." Mitchie squealed.

"Let's play." Nate said. They plugged four controllers into the tv and started to race each other. Suddenly, Alex screamed.

"You crashed into me!" She accused, turning towards Nate.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did _too._" She yelled. "You know, liars go to hell." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're just mad, cause' I won." Nate snapped.

"Excuse me? _I won."_ Mitchie replied.

"So," He said quietly.

"Wow, I'm gonna love it in _this _house. With _him."_ Alex yelled. Nate rolled his eyes and dropped his controller, leaving the room. Seconds afterwards, Alex stomped off too.

"I'm going to get a banana from Jason."

"Kay!" Mitchie said, turning towards Shane she said, "Let's play."

And they continued to race each other, until a disgruntled Justin came into their room.

"I just found my little sister..."

"And?" Mitchie snapped. She had just bet Shane that the next winner got a kiss, and she wanted to _play _dammit.

"Well,"

**AN: What on earth is going on with Alex? Eek! Short chapter, I know. Whatever. At least TEN MORE REVIEWS! Thanks to those who reviewed last time! And please vote for me in CuteRockstar101's awards.**


	5. The Not So Real World

**AN: Yes! Eleven reviews! Keep updating, lovelies!**

Thirty minutes before Alex Russo scanned the hallway as she dissappeared from the view of Shane and Mitchie. She planned on following Nate and getting things straightened out. She wasn't a drama queen, she wasn't a bullshitter, she was straight-forward, and she told the truth.

And the truth was, she didn't hate Nate Grey.

It all started after getting the letter in the mail. She was to call for a confirmation, and when she called MtV, they explained the rules to her. The rules each castmate was to follow, the different, specific rules. And she was pissed.

must start a feud with someone, chosen person? Nate Grey. Also, Miley Stewart. (Hello, Alex Russo, doesn't _feud _with people!)

are to date someone. Chosen person? Jason Red. (Um, no.)

are to have sex (yes, that's what it said.) with someone, and then feel it is a mistake afterwards.

These rules are to be followed to start drama.

Hello? Um, _Real World._ Did you not get the word "Real"? Or did you miss it?

So when Alex sought out Nate, she was expecting him to have gotten these "rules" too, and to be feuding with her, but when she spoke to him...

"What are you talking about? I'm supposed to feud with Shane, not you." Nate spat.

"Well... they set us up!" Alex gasped. Suddenly, one of the producers pulled her away.

"Excuse me, you can't talk about this while we're airing." He whispered in her ear. "There's a room made especially for conversations such as these, it's in the back. Made to look like a bedroom, but it's really it's a 'No Camera Allowed' room."

"Oh... okay." She whispered back. She grabbed Nate's hand and pulled him towards the room the producer had directed her to. He gave her a curious look, shrugged, and followed her. Once they were in the room, he gave her a questioning look.

"He said we weren't allowed to stay out there and talk about how screwed up this show is, so we had to do it in the 'No Cameras' room." Alex explained.

"Ah," He said, pretending to understand.

"So, what were we talking about?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know... I guess we should just forget it, I mean really, over a stupid video game?" He muttered.

"Well, I had to start a fight somehow, they said so! I just... couldn't find a better way. I'm actually very... sneaky... but I didn't... want to, I guess? I figured I could start a fight over nothing for the show, then we could make up, because it was a stupid reason, and hey! Everyone's happy, you know?" Alex said, she bit her bottom lip, and he stared at it for a moment.

"What?" She asked him, glancing down at herself to see what he was looking at. He continued to stare at her lips.

_Her very pretty, kissable lips,_ he thought to himself.

"What are you staring at?!" She gaped at him.

But he didn't answer, he kissed her. In his head, he had no idea what was going on. Did he like Alex? But... in the back of his mind he had always liked Miley a teeny-weeny bit.... but Alex was so pretty, and loud (a like-able quality, in his opinion), and enthusiastic (or loud), and such a good kisser.

In Alex's head all she was thinking was: _Yes, yes, yes! Hot guitar-playing, good-kissing, brown-eyed boy, kissing me!_

So, obviously they were both pretty happy.

Until Justin walked in on them.

"Oh my..." They quickly separated, Alex blushing furiously as her overprotective older brother glared at Nate. "I thought you hated each other." He spat.

"Well," Alex glanced at Nate.

Ten minutes Later:

Justin pulled Mitchie and Shane towards the room "Nalex" was in. (In the short period of time, Justin had thought of their combined name.) Caitlyn trailed behind them, she had been with Justin the whole time. By the time Justin had left the 'No Camera' room, Alex and Nate had gone back to kissing each other, figuring that Justin was the end of the drama for now.

As Mitchie opened the door she gasped and spread it open for the others to see.

"Ohmygod!" Mitchie gasped, playing with her guitar pick lesson.

"Oh crap," Alex said, giggling nervously. Nate pulled away from his face-sucking and brushed Alex's hair down. (It was splayed in a million different directions from Nate's eager hands.)

"Don't touch her!" Macho-Justin yelled.

"I'm just-" Nate started to protest, but Justin was the same size as him and glaring at him like he would kill him.

"Justin, calm yourself." Mitchie muttered, knowing that Alex and Nate would look adorable together (and that's all that mattered.)

"I can't!" He said, turning his death glare on her.

"What's going... what's going on?" A girl's voice came out over the panicked group.

"Oh no," Nate mumbled.

"Nate? What's going on?" Miley emerged with a smiling Mandy trailing behind her.

"Um..." Alex began to speak. Miley looked at her mussed hair, her chapped lips, and Nate's ruffled t-shirt, and she screamed.

She screamed?

"Nate!" Miley yelled.

"What?" He said wearily.

"You... you did... you kissed... ohmygod... Nate? Is this... oh," She crumpled to the ground, and Alex had a sudden flash back of herself in that position after finding her boyfriend, Riley, with her enemy, Gigi. She shed a tear and wiped it away quickly.

"I'm sorry Miley, I.. didn't know." Alex confessed.

"It... it's not your fault." Miley admitted. "But you knew!" She accused, pointing at Nate. "You knew how much I loved you, and you just, ignore it!"

"You... you love me?" Nate gasped.

**AN: Holey Moley, who will Nate choose? Also, I'm having some problems. You know how you get e-mailed whenever you get a review for one of your stories? Well, it stopped working for me. It won't e-mail me. Does anyone know why? If so, please tell me in a review. At least TEN MORE REVIEWS! Thanks to those who reviewed last time! And please vote for me in CuteRockstar101's awards.**


	6. She's Always Been A Hugger

**AN: So Sorry, guys, for not updating! Really, it's not my fault! My evvvvil father grounded me from my laptop for a week, and it was absolutely terrible. Anyway, here we go, enjoy!**

"She did _not _just admit to loving him." Mitchie whispered in Alex's ear. Alex rolled her eyes, trying to pretend that there weren't little tears forming.

"She did, hun." Alex mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Mitchie said quietly. She really hated situations like this. I mean, what do you say to someone when something bad happens, besides "I'm sorry."

"Miles, I'm sorry." Nate cringed. Mitchie almost laughed at how ironic that was.

"You don't love me. I knew it was hopeless. I _knew. _Oh God, I'm so pitiful." She groaned, forming a ball in the corner of the "No Cameras" room. God, were the viewers missing out or what?

"No! It's... I'm sort of a mess right now, can we just... talk about this later?" He asked her. He seemed to be asking Alex the same.

"No." Alex said defiantly. "You are going to tell Miley whether you love her or not. _Now._" She snapped.

"Why?" Miley asked quietly. "Why are you sticking up for me? Why do you have to make it so hard for me to hate you?"

"Oh sweetie, it's not that hard." Mandi laughed bitterly.

"Oh please, _Manderz_. shut up." Miley snapped at her. "Just go away."

"I'm sorry, Miley. I didn't mean to!" Alex said. "I really didn't. I had no idea you liked him, well, I kind of did, a little, but I didn't know it was love. Really. And _Nate,_" Alex whirled around so she was facing him. "How could you do this to her? How could you not tell that she was in love with you? Or that maybe you should take it slow on the first day of being on The Real World. I mean, you just got caught making out with someone who is not the girl you love. Aka: me."

"Alex," Nate sighed. "I don't... love her." He groaned inwardly. He was soo getting slapped. But no one moved. Everyone's eyes shifted towards Miley, who let out a cry of dismay, and then stood up and ran out of the room.

"I.. I have to fix this. I am _not _going to be the bitch in this house." Alex whispered icily to Nate. "But I guess we know who the ass is." She followed Miley out of the room, Mitchie and Caitlyn trailing behind her.

Alex found herself in front of Miley's room. "Miley, you in here?" She asked quietly, knocking on the door. She was getting bombarded by cameras, too.

"Yeah." A timid voice replied.

"I'm so sorry, Miley. Can we start over? Maybe... be friends? Really, I hate fighting with people. It's not something I enjoy. And I've also experienced what you just did. My ex Riley cheated on me with Gigi, a girl I hate and..."

"But at least you _had _him. You knew he cared for you at least a bit. Nate never loved me... he didn't." Miley interrupted Alex.

"No. I never had him. He was using me. I'm glad I found them, he's a jerk." Alex replied.

"Yeah, but the problem is.. Nate's not a jerk. I could never hate him. Never." Miley said quietly.

"Shh, okay. We're fixing this. Start over?" She asked quietly, leaning forward to hug Miley. Miley gave her a watery smiled and returned the hug.

"Ugh!" Someone shouted. It was a producer, Mike. "You guuuuyyys." He whined. "You need to _fight._ Like, now." Alex and Miley giggled and turned to each other.

"I hate you!" Alex laughed. Miley pointed a finger at Alex and giggled.

"I hate you more!"

"Ugh!" Alex groaned.

"Ugh, ugh!" Miley screamed.

"This is... awkward." Someone said. He was about their age, but he was wearing the uniform for the camera crew. The girls laughed and introduced themselves to him.

"Alex," Alex said smiling.

"Miley."

"I'm Jimmy. Mitchie's boyfriend. I decided to surprise her, you know?" He smiled.

"That's sooo sweet!" Miley gushed.

"Yeah. So sweet." Someone said from behind them.

**AN: Okayy! Review please, please please!**


	7. Bruises and A Kiss to Make em' Better

**AN: I'm so sorry! I'm officially the worst updater on the planet.. :(**

Shane stepped out from behind Jimmy, taking in the scene before him. Just as he opened his mouth to say something new, Mitchie walked in and let out a breathtakingly high pitched scream.

"Ha. Glad to see you too, Mitch," Jimmy said, grabbing her and lifting her off her feet. She held her breath. She hated being picked up. Well, by Jimmy, anyway.

"Jimbo!" Shane gasped in mock-severity. "How dare you not say hi to your old pal?"

"Shane? You're on the show? Why didn't you tell me!" Jimmy said, widening his eyes and looking between his girlfriend and Shane.

"You know him?" Miley, Alex, and Mitchie all cried out in unison.

"He's the one who helped me get over Tess." Shane whispered in Mitchie's ear.

"What're you whispering about?" Jimmy fidgeted.

"Nothin." Shane said, almost angrily.

"Oh." Jimmy involuntarily took a step back.

"Jimmy. We need to talk." Mitchie dragged him away from the growing crowd, which now included Nate and Jason.

While he was gone, Alex, Nate, and Miley decided to discuss things.

"So.. um, what are we doing, exactly?" Nate asked uncomfortably.

"I think you should... you should end things with Alex. Now." Miley said, taking a step forward.

"Whoa! I was not so harsh with you! I held your hand and said sorry... and what do you do? You stab me in the back and tell Nate to leave me be? I like him too, you know! You aren't alone!" Alex yelled angrily.

"I knew him longer." Miley said. "I practically own him."

"You own me? Excuse me?" Nate yelled.

"I didn't-" Miley turned to him apolegetically.

"Look, I really don't know how I feel about all this. I like Alex. A lot. I think, Miles, that you've always been just a friend to me." Nate said softly.

"But three hours ago you hated her! Then you're caught making out in the 'no cameras' room! How could you?" Miley shouted.

"Miley!" Alex yelled. "Stop! I just want to be friends and be with Nate at the same time. Can you understand that? That I don't want drama?"

"Too late." Mandy came stumbling into the room.

Followed by about six cameras.

And a voice recorder.

Alex, Nate, and Miley looked down at the mini-microphones attached to their shirts.

"Shit!" Nate mumbled.

"Crap." The always chaste' Miley said, instead of 'shit'.

"Aw Fuck." Alex almost shouted.

"Classy." Mandy smirked.

"Shut the hell up!" Alex pushed her.

"Whoa, doll, I thought you were a 'hugger'." Nate pulled her off of Mandy.

"You guyyys." Miley moaned. "This is stinky."

"Ugh, stop being a baby." Mandy replied.

"Can we talk?" Nate asked Alex.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Okay. Good." He pulled her outside.

"So... why are we out here?" She asked irritably.

"Well... um, Alex..."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Jimmy. I think I like someone else. Maybe love them." Mitchie said, pulling at a loose thread on her shirt and wrapping it around her finger until it turned blue.

Then she pulled it off.

"Who?" Jimmy asked, calmly. "No. Don't tell me." He held his fingers to his temples as if summoning spirits, and then looked back at her. Eyes flashing.

"SHANE." He yelled. Shane came into the room, jumpily.

"You stole my friggin' girlfriend, dude!" Jimmy shouted, punching Shane in the face. Shane was never very strong.

Shane went down after two hits.

"Jimmy!" Mitchie yelled furiously. "Jimmy! Jimmy! Jimmy! Stop! Jimmy!" All she could do was yell his name as her repeatedly punched Shane, even though Shane was already lying limp on the ground.

"You fucking _bastard._" Mitchie snapped, helping Shane up and pulling him out of the room.

Jimmy stood in the room as Mitchie and Shane limped into the hallway.

Jimmy regretted every second of the punching.

Jimmy was, though, heartbroken.

"Why'd he beat me up?" Shane finally asked after much needed pain medicine and ice. They walked onto the porch and sat and watched as water moved underneath them. It was a huge lake that swished around in a flurry of bright blue.

"I told him I broke up with him for.. for you." Mitchie replied slowly, then shut her eyes and waited for a response. The blue lake disappeared.

"I see." Shane said. And then he opened his mouth to tell her exactly how he felt about her.

But then they saw Miley's body. And it was falling. _Towards the lake._

**AN: What will happen to Miley?! How does Shane feel? Does he still miss Tess too much to handle Mitchie? And what does Nate have to tell Alex? And what exactly is going on with Jimmy?**

**Find out on the next episode of Real World: Camp Rock.**

**Oh, and sorry for the lack of Caitlyn, she just wasn't in any of this. :) And sorry for the strong use of 'fuck' in this chapter.**

**AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS!**


End file.
